


Chasing that Booty

by LookIShip



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't you just love summer, I CANT DO THIS, Im lowkey gonna kill my self, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanji and booty shorts, Zoro you perv, dear lord for i have sinned, noob smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: Sanji in Booty shorts. I have nothing more to say





	Chasing that Booty

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this tank you for clicking and you will be disappointed because i cant write for shet and i had fun writing this kinda so much social cringe lol well enjoy

             The smell of bacon and eggs filled the sunny, it was a hot summer morning and the straw hats were flooding into the kitchen for a delicious meal cooked up by Sanji. Zoro was the last one to enter the kitchen, most of the food had already been consumed by Luffy who possess the stomach of a black hole.  
“Save some for me Luffy “ Chopper cried  
“That my food give it back” Ussop yelled while shoving his hand down Luffy's mouth  
There was never a dull morning on the sunny, Zoro headed for the wine cabinets in hopes of finding beer.  
“ Oi Moss Head where do you think you're going?”  
“None of your business Ero-cook so leave me alone” He grunted  
Zoro was not in the mood of Sanji's nagging so early in the morning, he grabbed a bottle of sake and headed for the upper deck.  
His day went on, as usual Training, Sleeping, and drinking. He didn't get enough sleep due to the heat.  
“Sanji . . . I-Ice Cream” Luffy whined  
“Shut Up!” The door swung open, Sanji walked out with a tray of frozen treats.  
“Wake up Marimo here's your share,” Sanji said as he placed the dessert next to him and walked away He opened his eyes to see Sanji wearing the shortest pair of booty shorts he has ever seen. He could see the clear sweat roll down his pearl-like skin, fuck Sanji was hot. Zoro was hard and it hurt it should be illegal for Sanji to wear shorts and look so goddamn good. He grunted and headed for the bathroom, he needed to fix it before anyone could see.  
As he rushed the bathroom he heard  
“Hey, Greenie are you ok ?”  
Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckkkkk. . . Sanji was right behind him and still in those shorts. It took all his willpower not to tackle and strip him bare.  
“Go away” he grunted and dashed to the bathroom to relieve his pain.  
Confused and annoyed Sanji decides to follow Zoro  
  
╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
  
Sanji heard grunting coming from behind the bathroom doors. Was this Idiot sick? Did he eat something bad? He shouldn't of drank alcohol so early in the morning. Sanji knocked on the door  
“Do you want me to get Chopper?” There was no answer. Sanji kicked the door open to feast his eyes on Zoro flogging his log. Sanji could feel the heat rising to his face.  
“Well I'll just get going” Sanji whimpered as he struggles to get the bathroom door open  
Zoro Got up when Sanji just managed to get the door opened.  
“Where do you think your going dart brow?” slamming the door behind him  
“Let me Go!” Sanji struggles but gave in after Zoro placed his lips on his.  
His legs felt weak but his mouth felt so good.  
“Z-Zoro wait . . .”  
But Zoro didn't listen, he proceeded to strip him.  
“ You know it's your fault right,” Zoro grunted but Sanji gave him the most confused look.  
“How !?”  
“For wearing those damn shorts”  
Zoro lifted Sanji up and placed him on the floor and proceeded to lick every corner of Sanji's body. Moans started to leave the blond's mouth and it made Zoro more eager. He Licked his fingers and inserted into Sanji’s hole, slowly moving it back in forth and as it got looser increasing the speed. Sanji who was clinging on to Zoro was trying not moan. He removed his fingers and started to rub his hard shaft on the loose hole.  
“Y-you asshole, just stick it in already”  
“Impatient I see” A chuckle escaped his mouth as he thrust his dick into Sanji.  
“Fuck you’re tight” Sanji’s nails were digging into Zoro's back trying to take him in. Moans started to escape Sanji as Zoro started thrusting faster making Sanji start to see white.

Zoro's tongue danced from Sanji's neck to his nipples, teasing it causing Sanji to tighten more.  
“Stop tha-ahhhh~” Sanji arched his back unconsciously moving his hips up and down Zoro's shaft. Grinning he moved his (yaoi) hands down Sanji's back ultimately grabbing his ass. He continues to slam his dick inside Sanji causing sounds of pleasure to escape his mouth.  
“I-I'm close - nghhh~” Sanji whimpered  
“Not yet” Zoro huffed as he grabbed Sanji's hot lane and continued to thrust back in forth.  
“Please let me cum” Sanji now crying it hurt but it felt so good. Zoro gave a grunt which means he was close.  
“Not inside please” But without hesitation, Zoro releases it inside of Sanji. They lied there panting for a good minute before Sanji decided to Kick Zoro in the head.  
“ I told you not inside fucker do you know how difficult it is cleaning it out?” Trying to get up but couldn't his hips hurt and while white liquid flowed out of his butt.  
“Don't ever wear those shorts unless you want to get attacked again” Sanji's face started to heat up. “Fuck you moss head it was hot”  
He finally managed to get up and the cum in his butt was slowly trickling down his thigh. It was a very arousing sight indeed.  
With a smirk, Zoro grabbed Sanji by the wrist and pinned him to the ground  
“Ready for a second round ?”

**Author's Note:**

> T^T leave comments on how i could improve they give me life and death.


End file.
